Dni 48-50 (7. Eliminacja)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'Ostatnio w domu Wielkiego Brata odbyły się kolejne nominacje. Tym razem najwięcej głosów zdobyły Brooke i Angelika, czyli dwie największe rywalki tego sezonu. Dziewczyny starały się nie okazywać złości z tego powodu, ponieważ obydwie chcą pokazać się z nieco lepszej strony i jednocześnie dzięki temu pozbyć się swojej przeciwniczki. Oprócz tego rozpoczęło się też kolejne zadanie zakupowe, w którym uczestnicy zostali podzieleni na dwie drużyny. Po dwóch wyzwaniach jest między nimi remis. Która z drużyn ostatecznie zwycięży i zdobędzie luksusowy budżet na zakupy? I kto będzie musiał pożegnać się z programem po całych pięćdziesięciu dniach? Angelika czy Brooke? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 48 ''10.02: Mieszkańcy domu już nie spali. Joey, Jayden, Brooke i Vivian byli w trakcie śniadania. 'Jayden: '''Ciekawe która drużyna zwycięży w następnych zadaniach… '''Brooke: '''Mam nadzieję, że niebiescy, bo nie będę ukrywać, że bardzo zależy mi na wygranej. '''Vivian: '''W sumie wszyscy już wiemy, że chcesz wygrać… '''Brooke: '''No i dobrze. A jeśli już rzeczywiście moja drużyna zdobyłaby nagrodę, to przynajmniej będę mogła nacieszyć się luksusami przed moją ewentualną eliminacją. '''Joey: '''No niby tak… Ale mimo wszystko powinnaś się starać nie tylko z tego powodu. '''Brooke: '''Oczywiście, przecież to wiem. Chcę zwyciężyć też dlatego, że już od dawna nic tutaj nie wygrałam. '''Vivian: '''Cóż, ja na twoim miejscu też już miałabym dosyć ciągłych porażek. '''Brooke: '''Cieszę się, że ktoś mnie rozumie. '''Joey: '''My wszyscy cię rozumiemy. Wiemy, że nie jest ci łatwo, bo już od długiego czasu masz dostęp tylko do nijakich podstawowych produktów, których zresztą nie ma zbyt wiele. '''Brooke: '''Dokładnie. I na dodatek jestem tu chyba jedyną taką osobą. '''Jayden: '''Może w końcu doczekasz się normalnego jedzenia… '''Brooke: '''Tak, może… ''Tymczasem Angelika przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj Brooke niczego nam nie zepsuje i jakoś wygramy to zadanie… Niby tak bardzo jej zależy, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ona do niczego się nie nadaje. '''Wielki Brat: '''A jak czujesz się przed eliminacją, która będzie już za dwa dni? '''Angelika: '''Ogólnie to nie mam pojęcia czego się spodziewać. Obydwie byłyśmy już parę razy nominowane i oprócz tego byłyśmy też razem fałszywie wyeliminowane. Trudno to przyznać, ale patrząc na samą grę przeszłyśmy przez prawie to samo i teraz jedna z nas już stąd wyleci. Oczywiście lepiej, żeby to była Brooke, a nie ja. ''12.15: Nadszedł czas na pierwsze zadanie tego dnia. Uczestnicy zgromadzili się w pokoju zadań, gdzie znajdowały się dwie dosyć duże tarcze do rzutek. Jedna była niebieska, a druga czerwona. 'Wielki Brat: '''Już chyba możecie się domyślić, co takiego będziecie tutaj robić. Każdy z was będzie miał trzy rzuty, ale jedynie wasz najlepszy wynik będzie brany pod uwagę. Gdy każdy będzie miał już swój najlepszy wynik, wtedy wszystkie punkty zostaną zsumowane i drużyna, która zgromadzi ich najwięcej, wygra to zadanie. Jeśli wszystko jest jasne, możecie już zaczynać. ''Jako pierwsi zaczęli rzucać Vivian z drużyny czerwonych oraz Philip z drużyny niebieskich. 'Philip: '''Tak się składa, że lubię czasami pograć w rzutki, więc liczę na dobry wynik. :D ''Po trzech rzutach najlepszym wynikiem Philipa jest 18 punktów, natomiast Vivian zdobyła 24 punkty. 'Vivian: '''Lol, mimo wszystko wypadłam lepiej od ciebie. '''Philip: '''Miałaś szczęście… Ja prawie trafiłem w środek. '''Vivian: '''Prawie robie wielką różnicę… ''Jako następni rzucali Brooke i Jayden. Brooke na początku nie trafiała w tarczę, ale za trzecim rzutem udało jej się zdobyć 9 punktów. Natomiast najlepszym wynikiem Jaydena jest 15 punktów. 'Brooke: '''Cóż, mogło być lepiej… '''Angelika: '''Jak zwykle jesteś tragiczna. '''Brooke: '''Ciekawa jestem jaki wynik ty zdobędziesz. Pewnie wcale nie będziesz ode mnie lepsza! '''Angelika: '''Dobra, przekonajmy się. ''Angelika podeszła do tarczy i zaczęła rzucać. Dwa pierwsze rzuty nie były najlepsze, ale za trzecim razem Angelika trafiła niemalże w sam środek zdobywając dzięki temu 25 punktów. 'Angelika: '''Ha! I co teraz powiesz? ''Wkurzona Brooke jedynie przewróciła oczami. W tym czasie Allie również rzucała, ale ani razu nie trafiła, więc nie zdobyła żadnych punktów. Na koniec nadeszła kolej na Keirę i Joeya. Najlepszym wynikiem Keiry jest 19 punktów, natomiast Joey zdobył 11 punktów. 'Wielki Brat: '''Na pewno jesteście ciekawi, ile punktów mają w sumie wasze drużyny. Różnica między wami jest niewielka. Czerwoni zdobyli 58 punktów, a niebiescy 63 punkty, co oznacza, że to oni wygrywają. Gratulacje. ''Drużyna niebieskich zaczęła cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. 15.48: Mieszkańcy domu zgromadzili się w ogrodzie. Znajdowały się tam dwie duże ławki, oczywiście jedna była czerwona, a druga niebieska. Nad ławkami zostało umieszczonych osiem pojemników ze ściekami, po cztery na jedną ławkę. '' '''Wielki Brat: '''Wasze kolejne zadanie nie jest ani trochę skomplikowane. Wszyscy musicie usiąść pod tymi pojemnikami ze ściekami. Następnie każdy z was musi złapać jedną ręką pokrywę pojemnika, która będzie znajdować się dokładnie nad waszymi głowami. I jedyne, co musicie zrobić, to nie opuszczać ręki w dół, bo inaczej ścieki wyleją się na was i zostaniecie wyeliminowani z zadania. Wygra ta drużyna, której członkowie wytrwają najdłużej. Jednocześnie to może być już wasze ostatnie zadanie, jeśli niebiescy teraz ponownie zwyciężą. ''Uczestnicy zajęli miejsca i złapali pokrywy pojemników. 'Wielki Brat: '''Nie ma żadnego limitu czasowego. Zadanie będzie trwać, dopóki jedna z drużyn nie zostanie w całości wyeliminowana. Powodzenia. '''Joey: '''Cóż, to może trochę potrwać… ''Już po chwili na głowę Allie wylały się ścieki. 'Allie: '''Fuj… '''Vivian: '''Lol, tak szybko? '''Allie: '''No… Chyba się zamyśliłam i zapomniałam, że muszę trzymać rękę w górze… '''Philip: '''Jak można było o tym zapomnieć? '''Joey: '''Przecież to Allie… '''Philip: '''No tak, w sumie nie powinno mnie to dziwić. ''Po kilkunastu minutach z zadania odpadły również Keira i Brooke. 'Brooke: '''Starałam się, okej? '''Angelika: '''Ale jak zwykle nawaliłaś. Może po prostu siedź cicho i czekaj do końca zadania. '''Brooke: '''Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić! Jak będę chciała siedzieć cicho, to tak zrobię! '''Angelika: '''No to niech ci się zachce… ''Nieco później ścieki wylały się też na Joeya. 'Keira: '''Została już tylko połowa… '''Philip: '''Ja mogę jeszcze długo tak siedzieć. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Ja też! '''Vivian: '''Yolo, ja też. '''Jayden: '''A ja nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzymam… '''Allie: '''Poradzisz sobie Tom! Eee… To znaczy Jayden… '''Jayden: '''Eh, dzięki… ''Gdy minęła już nieco ponad godzina od rozpoczęcia zadania, na Angelikę nagle wylały się ścieki. 'Angelika: '''Ej, przecież cały czas trzymałam rękę w górze! '''Joey: '''Prawdopodobnie wystarczyło, że tylko delikatnie opuściłaś ją w dół i mogłaś tego nawet nie poczuć po tak długim czasie… '''Angelika: '''Pff, to i tak jest niesprawiedliwe… ''Po chwili Vivian również odpadła z zadania, co oznacza, że zostali już tylko Philip z niebieskich i Jayden z czerwonych. 'Brooke: '''Dasz radę Philip! Wygraj to! '''Philip: '''Spoko, ja nadal mogę tak siedzieć. :D '''Jayden: '''Za to ja na serio nie wytrzymam już zbyt długo… '''Allie: '''Wytrzymasz! Ja to wiem! ''Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach na Jaydena wylały się ścieki. 'Jayden: '''Wybaczcie… '''Keira: '''Nie ma za co przepraszać, przecież nic się nie stało. '''Brooke: '''Tak! W końcu coś wygrałam! '''Angelika: '''Ta, szkoda tylko, że sama nie potrafiłaś przyczynić się do tego zwycięstwa… ''Brooke postanowiła zignorować komentarz Angeliki. W tym czasie Philip również już opuścił z zadowoleniem rękę. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje dla drużyny niebieskich. Po trzech zwycięstwach wygrywacie całe zadanie zakupowe. Zdobywacie luksusowy budżet na zakupy, natomiast drużyna czerwonych musi zadowolić się przez tydzień podstawowymi produktami. ''Philip, Angelika, Joey i Brooke zaczęli cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. Pozostali wyglądali na zawiedzionych. 20.34: Keira i Vivian odpoczywały sobie w salonie i rozmawiały na temat zadania. 'Keira: '''Szkoda, że przegraliśmy… '''Vivian: '''Cóż, za każdym razem niewiele brakowało nam do wygranej… Ale przynajmniej Brooke powinna teraz przestać narzekać tyle na różne sprawy. '''Keira: '''Miejmy taką nadzieję. Tak w ogóle to jak myślisz, która z dziewczyn odpadnie? '''Vivian: '''Wydaje mi się, że już najwyższy czas na eliminację Angeli. '''Keira: '''Ja też tak uważam. Ale jednocześnie jestem też przygotowana na to, że jednak odpadnie Brooke. '''Vivian: '''Szczerze mówiąc nie narzekałabym, gdyby obydwie teraz wyleciały. Oczywiście tym razem na serio, a nie w fałszywej eliminacji. '''Keira: '''W sumie to ciekawe, że są teraz nominowane przeciwko sobie po tamtych wydarzeniach. '''Vivian: '''Tak, i nie ukrywam, że bardzo mnie to cieszy. ^^ ''Tymczasem Philip i Angelika przebywali razem w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Nareszcie spotkało mnie tu coś pozytywnego! Teraz do pełni szczęścia brakuje mi już tylko przetrwania nadchodzącej eliminacji. '''Philip: '''Lubię was obie, ale mam nadzieję, że to właśnie ty zostaniesz w grze… Tak poza tym to cieszę się, że w końcu jesteś w nieco lepszym humorze. :D '''Angelika: '''Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były dla mnie koszmarne… Ale teraz powinno być już tylko lepiej. Nawet jeśli to ja odpadnę, to przynajmniej te ostatnie dni będą dla mnie przyjemniejsze. '''Philip: '''W tym celu mogłabyś jeszcze unikać zbędnych kłótni. '''Angelika: '''Unikam ich już od jakiegoś czasu, tak jakby… Zresztą to nie moja wina, że Brooke nieustannie próbuje mnie atakować, a ja muszę się wtedy bronić. '''Philip: '''Skoro tak uważasz… '''Angelika: '''Wiesz, że to prawda. Wszyscy to wiedzą. Jestem tego pewna. '''Philip: '''Nie twierdzę, że kłamiesz. Obydwie lubicie się nawzajem prowokować od czasu do czasu, ale aktualnie chyba rzeczywiście Brooke robi to częściej. '''Angelika: '''Dokładnie. Ale szczerze mówiąc niech nie przestaje, bo dzięki temu tylko się pogrąża. A w tym momencie oznacza to, że moje szanse na zostanie w grze mogą wzrastać. <3 ''Po chwili Angelika i Philip opuścili pokój zwierzeń. Do końca dnia było bardzo spokojnie, ponieważ wiele osób było w dobrych humorach. Domownicy wyjątkowo spędzali resztę dnia w miłej atmosferze. Dzień 49 10.55: Allie i Jayden jako jedyni przebywali w kuchni. Jayden postanowił trochę posprzątać, natomiast Allie jedynie przyglądała mu się. 'Jayden: '''Nie chciałbym, żeby to jakoś źle zabrzmiało, ale zamierzasz tak tylko patrzeć? '''Allie: '''Tak… A przeszkadza ci to? '''Jayden: '''Szczerze mówiąc trochę dziwnie się z tym czuję… '''Allie: '''Dlaczego? '''Jayden: '''Dlatego, że od kilku minut wpatrujesz się we mnie i nawet nic nie mówisz. '''Allie: '''Nie mówiłam nic, bo nie chciałam przeszkadzać ci w sprzątaniu… '''Jayden: '''Okej… ''W tym momencie do uczestników podeszła Brooke. 'Brooke: '''Hej, co tam u was? '''Jayden: '''Nic ciekawego. Zrobiło się tu trochę brudno, więc postanowiłem posprzątać. '''Brooke: '''A Allie nie pomaga ci? '''Jayden: '''Nie… '''Allie: '''Wspieram cię w myślach! '''Brooke: '''Jak zwykle nic nie robisz. Minęło już siedem tygodni, a ty chyba ani razu nie pomagałaś nikomu w sprzątaniu. '''Allie: '''Czemu mam pomagać, skoro inni dobrze sobie z tym radzą? '''Brooke: '''Okej, mniejsza z tym. I tak nawet gdybyś chciała, to pewnie przypadkiem narobiłabyś jeszcze większego bałaganu. '''Allie: '''No właśnie! Więc nie wiem, po co się mnie czepiasz… '''Brooke: '''Czepiam się, bo mimo wszystko każdy powinien mieć tu jakieś obowiązki, a ty nic nie robisz. '''Jayden: '''Dziwię się, że do tej pory nie przyzwyczaiłaś się do tego… '''Allie: '''No właśnie! '''Brooke: '''Przyzwyczaiłam się, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to nadal potrafi być irytujące, bo Allie nie ma tutaj roli jakiejś księżniczki, która nic nie musi robić. '''Allie: '''A może mam, tylko ty o tym nie wiesz? I ja w sumie też o tym nie wiem… '''Jayden: '''Brooke nie mówiła na poważnie. '''Brooke: '''Dobra, nie będę dłużej przeszkadzać. Powodzenia w dalszym sprzątaniu z taką „pomocą”. '''Jayden: '''Eh, dzięki… ''Brooke wzięła sobie szklankę wody i odeszła od Jaydena i Allie. 13.34: Angelika, Joey i Philip jedli wspólnie obiad zrobiony z produktów, które kupili za wczorajszą wygraną. 'Angelika: '''W końcu doczekałam się jakiegoś normalnego i dobrego jedzenia… '''Philip: '''A jeszcze lepszy jest fakt, że zdobyliśmy to dzięki naszemu drużynowemu zwycięstwu w zadaniu. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Dokładnie. Jedynie szkoda, że to dotyczy również Brooke, która była beznadziejna. Zresztą jak zwykle. '''Joey: '''Nie radziła sobie zbyt dobrze, ale to nie znaczy, że powinna zostać wykluczona z nagrody… '''Philip: '''Powinnaś pomyśleć o tym, że dzięki tej wygranej obydwie jesteście w lepszym humorze. A to oznacza, że możecie uniknąć kilku niepotrzebnych kłótni tuż przed eliminacją jednej z was. '''Angelika: '''No tak, w sumie to nie zamierzam tracić swoich ostatnich dni na taką osobę… '''Joey: '''Ona pewnie powiedziałaby to samo o tobie… '''Angelika: '''Może. Ale i tak nie obchodzą mnie jej opinie. '''Joey: '''To też pewnie by powiedziała… '''Angelika: '''Jeśli zamierzasz zaraz stwierdzić, że jesteśmy do siebie podobne, to nawet nie próbuj. Najlepiej po prostu skończmy ten temat. '''Joey: '''Wcale nie chciałem stwierdzić, że jesteście podobne. Co nie zmienia faktu, że mimo wszystko są między wami pewne małe podobieństwa… '''Angelika: '''Eh, nawet jeśli, to co z tego? '''Philip: '''Dobra, może rzeczywiście zmieńmy już temat na coś innego zanim ta dyskusja jeszcze bardziej się rozwinie… ''Tymczasem Vivian przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vivian: '''Lol, nie wiem czemu, ale zaczynam czuć, że od jakiegoś czasu sojusze w tym domu tak trochę się zmieniają… A po eliminacji Angeli lub Brooke zmiany mogą być jeszcze większe. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zaszkodzi mi to w żaden sposób. Ale z drugiej strony zostało już tylko jakieś dwadzieścia dni do finału, więc to już może nie będzie miało tak wielkiego znaczenia, bo na tym etapie gry trzeba będzie po prostu mieć sporo szczęścia, żeby nie być nominowanym… ''16.59: Brooke i Keira rozmawiały w łazience na temat Allie. 'Brooke: '''Ja już na serio dziwię się jakim cudem Allie nadal tutaj jest… I jak to się stało, że do tej pory była chyba tylko raz nominowana? '''Keira: '''Cóż, najwidoczniej miała szczęście… Możliwe, że zdobywała za każdym razem trochę głosów, ale na przykład teraz w ostateczności to ty i Angelika miałyście ich więcej. '''Brooke: '''Pewnie masz rację… Ale i tak wkurza mnie, że taki leń tak dobrze sobie tutaj radzi. Może nie jest największym zagrożeniem w tej grze, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie zasłużyła na to, żeby tak daleko zajść. '''Keira: '''Ja tak nie uważam… '''Brooke: '''Gdybyś nie miała z nią dobrego kontaktu, to pewnie zgodziłabyś się ze mną. Zresztą powinnaś się nad tym zastanowić. Czy na serio ani trochę nie przeszkadza ci jej zachowanie? ''W tym momencie do łazienki weszła Allie. 'Allie: '''Hejka! ''Brooke spojrzała się na Allie z lekką irytacją. 'Brooke: '''Zostawię was same… ''Poszła sobie zanim którakolwiek z dziewczyn coś odpowiedziała. 'Allie: '''Coś jej się stało? '''Keira: '''Nie wiem, czy powinnam ci to mówić, ale Brooke chyba cię nie lubi… '''Allie: '''Serio? To w takim razie zacznę hejtować ją tak jak Philipa! '''Keira: '''Tak w ogóle to dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubisz Philipa? '''Allie: '''Nie mam pojęcia… To było tak dawno, że już nie pamiętam. Ale fajnie jest tak kogoś nie lubić, bo można go wtedy zabijać wzrokiem! '''Keira: '''Ja raczej wolę przyjaźnić się ze wszystkimi. Oczywiście wiem, że dosłownie ze wszystkimi się nie da, ale warto próbować. ^^ '''Allie: '''Wydaje mi się, że ja chyba aż za bardzo próbuję z Jaydenem… '''Keira: '''Jeśli mam być szczera, to tak, czasami jesteś wobec niego zbyt nachalna… '''Allie: '''Teraz staram się zgrywać niedostępną, ale niezbyt mi to wychodzi. Może ty masz jakieś pomysły? '''Keira: '''Według mnie powinnaś po prostu być sobą. Wiem, że Jayden lubi spędzać z tobą czas, gdy nie próbujesz go w żaden sposób do siebie przekonać. A zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy robisz to na siłę. '''Allie: '''Skoro tak twierdzisz… Dzięki za radę. <3 '''Keira: '''Nie ma za co. ^^ ''Keira i Allie przytuliły się. 22.17: Angelika, Joey, Philip, Keira i Vivian przebywali aktualnie w sypialni. 'Angelika: '''Znowu mam to głupie uczucie, że to może być moja ostatnia noc w tym domu… '''Vivian: '''Lol, nie wiem, dlaczego jest to głupie, skoro to rzeczywiście może być twoja ostatnia noc. '''Angelika: '''Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie. '''Vivian: '''To po co się odzywałaś? '''Angelika: '''Nie mówiłam do ciebie. Jakbyś nie zauważyła, to są tutaj jeszcze inne osoby. '''Vivian: '''Mimo wszystko mam prawo do wyrażenia własnej opinii. I tak przy okazji, to mam nadzieję, że już jutro o tej porze nie będzie cię w tym domu. '''Angelika: '''Super. Myślisz, że mnie to w ogóle obchodzi? '''Vivian: '''Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby było inaczej. '''Angelika: '''Więc w takim razie zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i zamknij tą „hipsterską” twarz. '''Vivian: '''Spoko, i tak już nie zamierzałam tracić na ciebie więcej czasu. ''Vivian odwróciła się od Angeliki i odeszła na drugi koniec sypialni. Usiadła na łóżku obok Joeya. Zaczęli rozmawiać szeptem, ale i tak nikt nie zwracał na nich szczególnej uwagi. 'Vivian: '''Lol, mam już tego dosyć… '''Joey: '''Nie załamuj się. Pomyśl o tym, że już od jakiegoś czasu jesteś w o wiele lepszej sytuacji niż Angela. '''Vivian: '''Tak, wiem. Mimo wszystko to potrafi być bardzo pocieszające porównując to do tego tygodnia, w którym odpadła Maddie. '''Joey: '''Ciekawe czy ona nas teraz ogląda… '''Vivian: '''Może. Jeśli tak, to na pewno była bardzo zadowolona, gdy zobaczyła dwie ostatnie rundy nominacji. '''Joey: '''Tak, wyobrażam sobie jej wielką radość z tego powodu. '''Vivian: '''Mam wrażenie, że jeszcze tak niedawno spędzałyśmy tu razem czas, a tymczasem minęło już dwadzieścia dni od jej eliminacji… '''Joey: '''Ten dom jest tak szalony, że nawet mimo nudów czas potrafi szybko zlatywać… ''23.45: Wielu uczestników było już gotowych do spania. Brooke i Philip siedzieli sobie w ogrodzie. 'Brooke: '''Nie wiem czy dzisiaj zasnę… '''Philip: '''Stresujesz się eliminacją? Przecież to nie jest dla ciebie pierwszy raz. '''Brooke: '''Wiem… W sumie to podobnie czułam się w pierwszym tygodniu. To pewnie przez to, że tylko jedna osoba jest oprócz mnie nominowana. '''Philip: '''Nie zamartwiaj się tym. Teraz nie masz już zbyt wielkiego wpływu na to, jak potoczy się głosowanie widzów. Ja na twoim miejscu zacząłbym się stresować tuż przed ogłoszeniem wyników. '''Brooke: '''Uwierz mi, że chciałabym się tym nie stresować, ale to nie jest dla mnie takie proste… '''Philip: '''Cóż, najłatwiej będzie chyba zająć się czymś na jakiś czas, żeby o tym nie myśleć. Nawet jeśli jutro nie będzie tutaj zbyt wielu rzeczy do robienia. '''Brooke: '''Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Jeśli to ma być mój ostatni dzień, to wołałabym spędzić go w dosyć przyjemny sposób. '''Philip: '''I takie nastawienie jest już o wiele lepsze! '''Brooke: '''Dzięki, że próbujesz mnie pocieszać. Zwłaszcza, że masz lepszy kontakt z Angeliką niż ze mną… '''Philip: '''Po prostu nie lubię, gdy ktoś jest smutny albo czymś zmartwiony. Nawet jeśli chodzi o osobę, która jest przeciwnikiem mojego najbliższego przyjaciela w tym domu… ''Philip i Brooke uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Nieco później poszli już do sypialni, gdzie po jakimś czasie wszyscy już poszli do spania. Dzień 50 – Live Najpierw pojawia się widok na widownię. Następnie kamera obraca się w kierunku sceny, na którą wchodzi prowadząca. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie ponownie! Dzisiaj mija już pięćdziesiąt dni od rozpoczęcia edycji i już za moment pożegnamy siódmego uczestnika. W tym tygodniu nominowane są Angelika i Brooke. Ich rywalizacja zaczęła się bardzo szybko i dzisiaj zakończy się eliminacją jednej z nich. Kto to będzie? Dowiemy się już niedługo. Najpierw zobaczmy co wydarzyło się wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia. Może nasze nominowane dziewczyny postanowiły się pogodzić? Czy może jednak pokłóciły się na kilka godzin przed eliminacją? ''10.26: Mieszkańcy domu już od jakiegoś czasu byli na nogach i jedli wspólnie śniadanie. Był to pierwszy raz od dawna, gdy wszyscy razem siedzieli przy jednym stole. 'Joey: '''Skoro już tak razem siedzimy, to może o czymś porozmawiamy? '''Vivian: '''Jeśli nie skończy się to kolejną bezsensowną kłótnią… '''Angelika: '''Wystarczy, że nikt nie będzie gadać głupot. '''Brooke: '''Więc w takim razie nie odzywaj się i wszystko będzie w porządku. ''Angelika już chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale Joey ją uciszył. 'Joey: '''Może postarajmy się zachować dzisiaj przyjemną atmosferę… '''Angelika: '''Dla mnie to nie jest problem. To nie ja od jakiegoś czasu próbuję tutaj zwracać na siebie uwagę prowokując kłótnie. '''Brooke: '''Jeśli sugerujesz, że ja tak robię, to się mylisz! '''Angelika: '''Mogłabyś już przestać okłamywać samą siebie. '''Brooke: '''Ja nie kłamię! '''Philip: '''Dobra, zakończcie już ten temat. Czy naprawdę nie chciałybyście spędzić tego dnia bez kłócenia się? '''Vivian: '''Może chcą się na sobie wyżyć, skoro jedna z nich dzisiaj wyleci. '''Angelika: '''To jest chyba jedna z najgłupszych rzeczy, jakie powiedziałaś. A powiedziałaś mnóstwo głupich rzeczy. '''Vivian: '''Lol, na pewno nie głupszych od tego, co ty mówisz… '''Joey: 'Żałuję, że w ogóle chciałem rozpocząć jakąś rozmowę… 'Keira: '''To nie twoja wina, że niektórzy nie chcą się ze sobą dogadać. '''Angelika: '''W sumie skoro pewnie będzie to mój ostatni dzień, to wolę nie marnować mojego cennego czasu na kogoś takiego jak Brooke. '''Brooke: '''To ja nie będę marnować mojego czasu na ciebie! '''Vivian: '''Okej, skoro już to ze sobą uzgodniłyście, to teraz dajcie nam zjeść w spokoju… ''Angelika i Brooke postanowiły już się nie odzywać. Reszta śniadania minęła w nieco krępującej ciszy. 14.12: Joey postanowił pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Joey: '''Czasami mam już dosyć tego, że nie można przeprowadzić normalnych rozmów, gdy w tym samym pomieszczeniu przebywają wszyscy domownicy. Zawsze kończy się to przynajmniej jakąś małą sprzeczką. Teraz zaczynam na serio cieszyć się z tego, że już dzisiaj Angelika albo Brooke opuści ten dom, bo dzięki temu powinno zrobić się tutaj chociaż trochę spokojniej. Wiadomo, że kłótnie nadal będą, ale może nie będą już takie częste… ''W tym samym czasie Keira, Vivian i Allie spędzały czas w „domku na drzewie”. 'Vivian: '''Jesteśmy już coraz bliżej finału, więc teraz tym bardziej będziemy musiały się nawzajem wspierać. Myślę, że fajnie byłoby, jeśli razem znajdziemy się w finałowej trójce. ^^ '''Keira: '''Tak! Taki finał byłby bardzo kawaii. <3 '''Allie: '''A co z Jaydenem? '''Vivian: '''Cóż… Jayden chyba będzie musiał zadowolić się nieco niższym miejscem… Ale to nie oznacza, że nie będziemy już z nim współpracować! '''Allie: '''Uff, to dobrze. ^^ '''Keira: '''Mamy też Joeya… '''Vivian: '''Oboje jeszcze bardzo nam się przydadzą. Teraz wyleci Angela lub Brooke, ale potem jeszcze musimy pozbyć się tej drugiej oraz Philipa. '''Allie: '''No, on musi w końcu odpaść! '''Vivian: '''Tym bardziej, że prawdopodobnie ma duże szanse na wygraną… '''Allie: '''Niby dlaczego? Przecież ja go nie lubię! '''Vivian: '''Lol, ale inni go lubią. '''Keira: '''Wśród widzów pewnie jest jednym z tych bardziej popularnych. '''Vivian: '''Dokładnie. Dlatego powinniśmy pozbyć się go jeszcze przed finałem. '''Keira: '''Na pewno nie zaszkodzi spróbować… Ale jakoś nie sądzę, żeby to miało szansę się udać. '''Vivian: '''Czemu nie? W tej grze wszystko jest możliwe. '''Keira: '''Skoro tak uważasz… ''16.05: Angelika i Brooke jako jedyne przebywały w sypialni, gdzie szykowały sobie stroje na eliminację. Przez większość czasu robiły to w całkowitej ciszy. 'Brooke: '''Jak już dzisiaj stąd wylecisz, to pozdrów ode mnie Rydera. ''Brooke uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, natomiast Angelika posłała jej wrogie spojrzenie. 'Angelika: '''Sama go sobie pozdrów. Ale nie zdziw się, gdy on nie będzie chciał już z tobą gadać poza programem. Jestem pewna, że w prawdziwym życiu nigdy nie zwróciłby na ciebie uwagi. '''Brooke: '''Ah tak? A nie pomyślałaś, że ciebie może spotkać dokładnie to samo? Mimo wszystko ja się z nim tylko przyjaźniłam, za to ty tworzyłaś z nim tutaj „związek”. '''Angelika: '''Nawet jeśli nasz „związek” nie przetrwa, to i tak na pewno będziemy utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt. '''Brooke: '''Ciekawe jak długo… '''Angelika: '''Wystarczająco długo, żeby ci udowodnić, że się mylisz. '''Brooke: '''Dobra, jeszcze się przekonamy… ''Dziewczyny znowu przez chwilę nie odzywały się. 'Angelika: '''Tak w ogóle, to ja na twoim miejscu nie byłabym taka pewna, że zostanę dzisiaj w tym domu. '''Brooke: '''A czy ja powiedziałam, że jestem tego pewna? '''Angelika: '''Zasugerowałaś to mówiąc, żebym pozdrowiła od ciebie Rydera po mojej eliminacji. '''Brooke: '''Może tylko żartowałam? '''Angelika: '''To byłaby chyba ostatnia rzecz, jakiej bym się tutaj spodziewała. A już w szczególności po tobie. '''Brooke: '''Tak czy inaczej, wcale nie jestem pewna tego, że jestem dzisiaj bezpieczna. '''Angelika: '''I tak ci nie wierzę, ale nie zamierzam tracić już więcej czasu na dyskutowanie o tym z tobą. '''Brooke: '''Ja tak samo. ''Brooke i Angelika odwróciły się od siebie i żadna z nich postanowiła się już nie odzywać. 17.49: Allie przebywała sama w kuchni, gdzie jadła resztki z dzisiejszego obiadu. Po chwili podszedł do niej Jayden, który przyjrzał się temu, co dziewczyna je. 'Jayden: '''Allie… '''Allie: '''Co? '''Jayden: '''Nie powinnaś tego jeść. '''Allie: '''Dlaczego? '''Jayden: '''Bo to są resztki z obiadu dla grupy, która wygrała zadanie zakupowe. A skoro ty byłaś w grupie, która przegrała, to nie możesz tego jeść. '''Allie: '''Ale oni i tak już tego nie zjedzą. Chyba… '''Jayden: '''Nawet jeśli, to mimo wszystko nadal łamiesz regulamin. ''Allie odstawiła talerz z jedzeniem. 'Allie: '''Eh, no dobra… I co teraz, skoro złamałam regulamin? '''Jayden: '''Nie wiem… Możliwe, że zostaniesz ukarana. Ewentualnie może też być tak, że wszyscy zostaną ukarani, ale miejmy nadzieję, że tak nie będzie. '''Allie: '''No, oby… ''20.03: Tuż przed eliminacją Wielki Brat zaprosił nominowane dziewczyny do pokoju zwierzeń. Jako pierwsza udała się tam Angelika. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jeśli zostaniesz wyeliminowana, to kogo będzie ci najbardziej brakować? '''Angelika: '''W sumie to chyba tylko Philipa. Reszta niezbyt mnie obchodzi. '''Wielki Brat: '''A gdybyś miała teraz przekonać widzów do tego, żeby pozostawili cię w grze, to co byś im powiedziała? '''Angelika: '''Przede wszystkim jestem o wiele ciekawsza niż Brooke. Mogę jeszcze dużo pokazać i nie muszę być przy tym fałszywa tak jak ona. Poza tym trzeba też spojrzeć na to, że jest to gra i aktualnie wszyscy z wyjątkiem Philipa są zwróceni przeciwko mnie. Jeśli odpadnę, to zrobi się tutaj zwyczajnie nudno, bo wielki sojusz Vivian odniesie sukces i nie będą już mieli żadnych poważnych przeciwników. ''Chwilę później do pokoju zwierzeń poszła Brooke. 'Wielki Brat: '''Myślisz, że masz dzisiaj duże szanse na przetrwanie? '''Brooke: '''Cóż, trudno powiedzieć… Ale mam taką nadzieję. Wiadomo, że według mnie Angelika o wiele bardziej zasługuje na eliminację niż ja. '''Wielki Brat: '''A dlaczego to właśnie ty powinnaś zostać ocalona przez widzów? '''Brooke: '''Nie trzeba dużo mówić. Po prostu jestem od niej lepsza. Nie jestem wredna dla każdego. Wręcz przeciwnie, staram się być dla wszystkich miła. Nawet jeśli nie zawsze mi to wychodzi… Ale przynajmniej dzięki temu potrafię być nieprzewidywalna w ten dobry i ciekawy sposób! To jest główny powód, dla którego powinnam tutaj jeszcze dłużej zostać. ''Po zwierzeniach nominowanych osób nagranie z tego dnia zakończyło się i reszta programu jest już w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '''Wiemy już, z jakich powodów powinniśmy uratować Angelikę lub Brooke, ale która z nich w ostateczności zdobyła najwięcej waszych głosów? Nadszedł czas, żeby się tego dowiedzieć! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu siedzieli na sofach i czekali na ogłoszenie wyników. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. ''Uczestnicy zaczęli machać, a następnie skupili się na nominowanych osobach. 'Heidi: '''Angelika… ''Zbliżenie na Angelikę. 'Heidi: '''Brooke… ''Zbliżenie na Brooke. '''Heidi: Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że mieszkaniec domu, który zdobył najwięcej głosów i zostanie wyeliminowany jako siódmy, to… Chwila napięcia… Heidi: 'Brooke! Straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi domownikami. ''Niezadowolona Brooke wstała ze swojego miejsca i zaczęła żegnać się z nieco zszokowanymi uczestnikami. Oczywiście pominęła szeroko uśmiechniętą Angelikę. 'Wielki Brat: '''Brooke, zostałaś wyeliminowana. Musisz opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Brooke: '''Powodzenia wam życzę. Niech wygra najlepszy! ''Brooke weszła po schodach na górę i podeszła do drzwi, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali ją będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Brooke wyszła z domu i zatrzymała się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nią, a następnie oboje poszli na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiedli. '''Heidi: Powitajcie naszą siódmą wyeliminowaną uczestniczkę - Brooke! Brooke pomachała widzom. Heidi: Jak się czujesz? Brooke: Cóż, wiadomo, że nie jestem zadowolona z wyniku. Emocje już nieco opadły, ale przyznaję, że nadal jestem trochę zła z tego powodu. Heidi: Twoją przeciwniczką była Angelika. Jak myślisz, dlaczego akurat to ty odpadłaś? Brooke: Nie mam pojęcia. Widzowie najwidoczniej pomylili się przy głosowaniu, bo nie uwierzę, że ja jestem od niej gorsza. Heidi: Nie wiem, czy cię to pocieszy, ale walka między wami była bardzo wyrównana i niewiele brakowało do tego, żeby ostateczny wynik był inny. Brooke: Dobrze wiedzieć, że mimo wszystko nie zdobyłam większości głosów będąc przeciwko takiej osobie… Heidi: Wcześniej jeszcze zostałaś nominowana przez pozostałych mieszkańców domu. Chcesz zobaczyć kto na ciebie zagłosował i dlaczego? Brooke: Oczywiście! Na ekranie pojawiły się fragmenty nominacji. Jayden: '''Nominuję Brooke, ponieważ mam wrażenie, że ostatnio jej zachowanie dosyć mocno się zmieniło. Oczywiście na gorsze. Możliwe, że dopiero teraz ukazała się jej prawdziwa natura… ''Angelika:' Nominuję oczywiście Brooke. Szczerze mówiąc ciągłe głosowanie na nią robi się już nudne, więc mogłaby już łaskawie odpaść. Tym bardziej, że cały czas stara się mnie w jakiś sposób pogrążyć. Vivian: '''Postanowiłam zagłosować na Brooke, która ostatnio chyba za bardzo próbuje być w centrum uwagi. Poza tym również stanowi pewne zagrożenie w tej grze i mimo wszystko dobrze by było, gdyby niedługo odpadła. ''Joey:' Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Brooke. Od początku nie lubiła Angeli, ale teraz ta jej nienawiść jest już chyba nieco przesadzona… No i oskarżyła nas jeszcze o to, że się na nią uwzięliśmy, a to przecież jest nieprawda. Keira: '''Jako drugą nominuję Brooke. Albo mi się wydaje, albo zrobiła się wredniejsza… Oprócz tego jej ciągłe obgadywanie Angeli zrobiło się już męczące. No i jeszcze na dodatek mamy to, co się wczoraj wydarzyło… Brooke wyglądała na trochę zaskoczoną tym, co zobaczyła. '''Brooke: Nie sądziłam, że aż tyle osób na mnie zagłosuje… Heidi: Warto też wspomnieć, że w tym tygodniu zdobyłaś najwięcej nominacji. Brooke: Serio? Nawet więcej niż Angelika? No teraz to już na serio zawiodłam się na tych ludziach… Heidi: Skoro tyle o niej wspominamy, to może porozmawiajmy teraz o twoim konflikcie z Angelą. Przez wiele tygodni rywalizowałyście ze sobą. Byłyście nawet razem zamknięte przez kilka dni w jednym pomieszczeniu. Jakie są aktualnie twoje odczucia wobec niej? Brooke: Będę szczera. Nie znoszę jej. Nie ma szans, żebyśmy się kiedykolwiek dogadały. Zresztą jestem pewna, że po programie na całe szczęście nie będziemy miały już ze sobą żadnego kontaktu. Heidi: A w takim razie z kim chciałabyś utrzymać kontakt? Brooke: Cóż… Jest kilka osób. Byliby to na przykład Philip, Joey i Keira. Heidi: Kto powinien wygrać? Brooke: Joey. Zdecydowanie. On najbardziej na to zasługuje. Heidi: Nie muszę chyba pytać, kto powinien siedzieć na tym miejscu za tydzień, prawda? Brooke: No raczej nie musisz, bo odpowiedź będzie oczywista. Heidi: Okej, dziękuję ci za rozmowę. Na widowni czekają już na ciebie twoi bliscy, z którymi możesz się przywitać! Brooke uśmiechnęła się i poszła w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi zwróciła się do kamery. 'Heidi: '''I w ten sposób w domu Wielkiego Brata została już tylko połowa uczestników. Ale nie na długo. W przyszłym tygodniu nominacje będą trochę inne… A może w ogóle ich nie będzie? Tego dowiecie się już niebawem. Ale za to mogę zdradzić wam coś innego. Za tydzień pożegnamy aż dwóch uczestników! Kim będą ci pechowcy? I co ważniejsze, kto zostanie nominowany do tej podwójnej eliminacji? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Big Brothera! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie przez chwilę można było zobaczyć uczestników, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali ze sobą głównie na temat eliminacji. Chwilę później odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother